1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for accessing optical fibers in an optical fiber cable. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method for accessing optical fibers disposed within an optical fiber cable having reinforcing rods embedded within an outer jacket.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In one type of optical fiber cable, a plurality of optical fibers are disposed within a buffer tube which is centrally disposed in a jacket. From time to time it is desirable to gain access to the optical fibers at a point along the cable in order to permit testing of the optical fibers or in order to make splices to the optical fibers. In order to access the optical fibers, a portion of the outer jacket and the buffer tube must be removed without damaging the optical fibers.
Prior art methods of accessing the optical fibers have used a special tool. Examples of such special tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,140,751, 4,434,554, 5,443,536, 5,093,992, 5,050,302, 4,972,581, and 5,359,690. In general, these special tools are formed by a housing having a channel or groove through which the optical fiber cable or buffer tube is permitted to pass. A blade, connected to the housing, extends into the channel or groove, as the case may be, so that the blade contacts the material covering the optical fiber, but not the optical fiber itself. As the housing and blade are moved relative to the cable, the blade cuts the covering in order to expose the optical fibers disposed therein.
There currently is a trend to make such fibers more accessible in a cable. This trend has led to the design and manufacture of cables that have no buffer tube, i.e., the fibers are disposed in a jacket that contains strength members. In view of the trend to permit easy access to optical fibers, it is desirable to provide a method that does not require a special tool.